The World's Romance
by Alix R.S
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots of Hetalia ships! This includes UsCan, UsUk, Denmark x Norway, and more! If you want me to write about your ship, all you have to do is ask... This is my first Hetalia fic, so there may be inaccuracy...you have been warned.
1. Candy

**Hello everyone! Even though my OTP is UsUk, the person making me write this is Team UsCan, so there's going to be a mix of the two, plus a little 3 way relationship in there. Plus other ships. Prepare yourselves.**

* * *

**UsaXEnglandXCanada**

"ALFIE!"

"Yes, yes, what it is, Matthew?" Alfred asked as Matthew ran into his bedroom.

"Artie won't give me any candy!" the boy yelled, throwing himself on the sitting blonde.

"Any...candy?"

"He bought a bag of candy, and he won't give me anymore!" Matthew cried.

"It's not that I wont give him anymore," Arthur appeared, holding a bag in his hand. "He just wont take it!"

Alfred looked down at the now blushing boy in his lap. "That's because your methods are embarrassing!" Matthew protested.

"Methods? I'm confused. What's going on, Arthur?"

"I was giving him candy, and I told him if he wanted anymore, he'd have to take it out my mouth." Arthur shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Take it...out your...mouth?"

"Yeah, like this." Arthur took a piece of candy out the bag and placed it between his teeth. He leaned down so he was face to face with Alfred.

"Take it." He ordered. Matthew watched as Alfred leaned in and took the candy between his teeth, slowly eating it as Arthur returned upright.

"See, I told you it was embarrassing!" the blonde grabbed fistfuls of Alfred's shirt.

"It's not, really. Just sharing candy." The blonde shrugged, moving the boy in his lap with the action.

"If you love me, you'd do it." Arthur teased.

"That's not fair! You know I love you!"

"Well then prove it." Arthur said, placing another pink piece of candy in between his teeth.

Matthew blushed before standing up to face the waiting man. Hesitantly, he leaned in and grabbed the other half of the square candy with his teeth. He yanked it away from the smiling blonde before eating it.

"That wasn't so bad..." Matthew whispered.

The trio didn't have any problems sharing candy for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**So...that was really short. I couldn't think of anything else, okay?! **

**Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**This could be called a real world AU I guess. *shrugs***

**You can PM me if you have any questions or comments! I'm almost always online so...yeah...**

**I have no life.**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	2. Pictures

**Hey everyone! This is my first collection of one shots, and it already is proving to be a challenge. I'm used to having a story line to follow, picking up where I left off. Now, each chapter has a new ship and a brand new situation. Grrr...**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy! (Denmark's name is Abel...)**

* * *

**DenmarkXNorway**

*Click!*

"Abel."

"Yes?"

"What are you-" *Click!*

"I'm not doing anything, Lukas!" The blonde laughed, laying back in the bed next to his lover. Said man just sighed and returned to his book.

_'Oooo, that'd be a good picture.' _Abel thought, bringing the camera to his face once more. *Click!*

"Abel."

"Yes, love?"

"You're testing my patience."

"But I'm not doing anything!"

All that was heard from the other was a rather loud sigh.

*Click!*

Silence.

*Click*

Silence, followed by a page turning.

*Click*

Silence.

Abel had gotten the other in almost every angle, but there was still one shot he wanted above the others. He took a random shot to distract the blonde.

"Honestly, how many pictures do you-" Without warning, Lukas' book was pushed aside, and a soft pair of lips connected with his cheek. The sudden action made his face light up in a bright shade of red.

*Click!*

"Ah, that's my favorite!" Abel exclaimed, laughing happily at his plan's success.

"Delete it." Lukas said, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

"But-"

"Delete."

"But, Lukas!"

"DELETE. IT."

"Fine!" Abel gave up. "But you have to let me kiss you." He smirked, watching the others face return to the red color.

"What's with that request?!"

"Guess I get to keep the picture then." Abel shrugged, moving to get off the bed.

"Fine!" It was Lukas' turn to surrender. "But you better delete it!"

"Deal!" Abel said, crawling over to the blonde before planting a tender kiss upon the boy's lips.

Said boy was blushing madly. "Now delete it." He muttered.

The blonde did as he was told. Not before emailing a copy to his laptop, of course.

* * *

**There's chapter 2 for you! I really liked this one, it took a while to come up with, but the time was worth it, in my opinion. **

**I used Abel as Denmark's name, it was one of the ones on the Hetalia Archives. Sorry if it's inaccurate!**

**ANYWAYS, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review! Or a PM. Works too.**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	3. Under The Stars

**Hey everyone! I like these one-shots. I can write about anything between any ship...it's fun. :)**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

**RomanoXSpain **

"Hurry, hurry!" Antonio whispered harshly.

Pushing tree leaves out of his face, Lovino replied "Where are you taking me?"

"Shhh! Just come on!"

"It's the middle of the night, we're out in the middle of nowhere," the brunette grumbled, pushing debris out of his way. "Who in the world can here us right now?!"

Antonio just ignored him and pushed more leaves out his way. "Aha! Found it!"

"Antonio. If you don't tell me why we're out here-" he stomped past the brunette and immediately stopped. "Woah."

The night sky took Lovino's breath away. It was the clearest night he had ever seen, not a patch of smog to be found. The stars were so bright and seemed so close. He slowly sat down next to the already sitting man.

"How did you find this place?" he whispered, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"I was just walking by, and I stumbled across it."

"Its beautiful."

"Very." Antonio smiled. "Reminded me of your eyes." The quick comment was shot down with a bonk on the head.

The injured brunette winced and looked down at his watch. "Right on time!"

"What?"

"Just look." Antonio pointed to the sky. Lovino returned his gaze upwards to see shooting stars fly across the sky. "Wow." he whispered.

The other just closed his eyes. _'I wish Lovino would return my feelings.'_ He wished and looked up at the sky.

It was Lovino's turn to make a wish. He squeezed his eyes shut. _'I wish Antonio would stopping dropping all the quick pick up lines and ask me out already.' _

"So, what did you wish for?" Antonio asked, making the other blush slightly.

"I-If I told you, it wouldn't come true!" He stammered, laying back on the soft grass.

"Well, that's true." Antonio shrugged, laying next to the brunette. They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, talking about nothing in particular, and gazing at the stars.

Eventually, they had to head back home. Antonio rose slowly to his feet, offering assistance to the other once he was upright.

"Well, whatever your wish was, I hope it comes true!" The brunette laughed, leading the way back.

"Yeah, I hope it does too." The other whispered.

* * *

**AW isn't that cute. XD**

**Well, we can't have too much good without a little bad...Tehehe...**

**ANYWAYS, Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**If you want me to write about your ship, all you have to do is ask...**

**The next chapters might be sad. You have been warned.**

**Until next time, D****arlings!**

**~Alix **


	4. Hospital Visit

**Hey everyone! So I'm team UsUk, and the person making me writing this isn't, so sometimes it'll be UsUk, and other times UsCan. Or a mixture if both. Just a reminder!**

**ANYWAYS, Enjoy!**

* * *

**AmericaXCanada**

Alfred rushed into the hospital. After a slight argument with the nurse at the front desk, he was pointed in the direction of his lover's room. He ran down hallways and up stairs, past nurses and surgeons, and finally made it to the room. He opened the door gently, afraid of waking the blonde. The doctor stood at the end of the bed, blocking Alfred's view. He turned and walked past the worried man, muttering one phrase as he left.

"Suicide."

Alfred slowly walked up to the sleeping blonde. The bed was slightly upright, the man in it completely still. The machine on his right was graphing his pulse, the one on the left was helping him breathe. His pale face was bruised. Picking up the nearby clipboard explained everything.

**_Accident Information Sheet:_**

**_Type:_**_ Attempted Suicide _

**_Victim:_**_ Matthew Williams _

**_Injuries:_**_ Moderate Concussion on Frontal Lobe, Right hand broken, 2 ribs broken & 3 bruised, fractured right ankle_

**_Description: _**_Patient jumped out apartment balcony in attempt to end his life. _

The blonde was shaking by the time he put the clipboard down. _'Suicide? Why?'_ Tears threated to fall as Alfred moved to sit next to the bed.

"You look so different without your glasses." He smiled slightly, picking up the broken frames from the side table. The circular glasses had blood caked on the right side. Tears started flowing down Alfred's face as he gently grabbed Matthew's good hand. "You wanted to get away from me that bad?" He cried, laying his head next to his lover's still body.

It took a while, but Matthew slightly regained consciousness. He felt a mass to his left. He eyes followed the hand on his to find Alfred. The blonde started stroking the other's hair as the machine on his right started to slow. A single tear slid down his bruised cheek. He slowly brought his good hand to his face. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against his fingertips. He placed his hand softly against Alfred's sleeping face.

"Know that I have always loved you, and I always will." The tears falling off his face couldn't break his small smile. He closed his eyes for the last time as one of the machines rang out a single note.

* * *

***Sniff* I warned you.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review please! Or a PM. Just Saying.**

**From now on, I don't know what emotion I'm going to choose. Depends on how I feel. Or whatever song's stuck in my head. *Shrug***

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	5. Date Night

**Hey everyone! Read my note at the end! Thankies!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**ItalyXGermany **

"Come on, Ludy!" Feliciano exclaimed, pushing the blonde out of bed. The sturdy man hit the ground with a large thud. Ludwig groaned and sat up, rubbing the shoulder he had fallen on.

"What was that for?"

"Today's our date!" Feliciano sang, gracefully dancing over to the couples shared closet. He suddenly turned around to face the man still on the ground. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course I didn't. I just don't feel up to it today. I have work."

"You never feel up to it! Why do you have to work on a Saturday?" The brunette whined.

"Work never takes a weekend off."

The brunette sighed sadly. He was about to put his dress outfit back up when an idea sprung into his mind. He giggled deviously, getting the attention of the blonde.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing." The smaller boy sang, throwing on a t shirt and jeans before heading for the apartment door. "Have fun with work, I'll be back later tonight!"

_**Later that** **Night**_

No matter how much work he had to get done, Ludwig couldn't focus 100%. _Where did that kid run off to?_ The usually strict blonde thought. He kept trying to work when Feliciano busted through the door. "Oh, Ludy!"

The blonde sighed. "What is it?"

Ludwig heard the other set a plastic bag down next to him. His eyes shot open, looking from the bag to the giggling brunette. _No._ He thought, watching Feliciano open the bag and take a Styrofoam container out. _It can't be. _"Feliciano, what is that? Whatever it is I don't like it."

"You know exactly what it is."

"Don't do it." the blonde ordered.

"I'm doing it."

"Don't."

"It's-"

"Feliciano."

"It's-"

"I swear if you do it-"

"PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blonde sighed in annoyance and returned to his work, only to see it had been pushed of the coffee table and now resided on the floor.

"What is your reasoning for-" He had been fed a forkful of spaghetti before he could finish.

"Well, since you're such a negative Nelly, I brought the date to you!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"I don't like pasta."

"You just say that to hurt me!"

"Say what you want, I don't like it."

The brunette huffed, but continued to eat and feed the stubborn blonde. They were half way done with the container when Ludwig felt a tug on the noodle in his mouth. Turning to the source, he saw that the other end was in his lover's mouth. Heat crept up his neck and onto his face as Feliciano smiled and leaned forward. The brunette softly kissed the other before pulling away and giggling.

Maybe pasta wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this one! It was very fluffy and Aww!**

**ANYWAYS, Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review!**

**Let me know what ship you want to read about! Or I'm just going to keep doing the same ones...**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	6. A Day at the Carnival

**Hey everyone! I couldn't really think of anything so...**

* * *

**UsXUk**

"Arthur..." Alfred whispered, poking his lover's cheek. He frowned as he saw no response from the sleeping blonde. "You really need to get up."

The sleeping man groaned and turned away from Alfred. "I want to sleep."

"We have to get ready! We were supposed to go to the carnival today!"

"It's going to be there tomorrow. I want to _sleep._"

The blonde walked around to the side of the bed that the lazy man was facing. He threw himself onto the bed and faced the blonde. Slipping his hand under Arthur's nightshirt, he kissed his nose and forehead repeatedly.

Eventually, Arthur opened his eyes, a mix between annoyance and amusement on his face. "I'm up."

**At the Carnival**

Alfred was overly enthusiastic about the duo's date. He went to almost every booth, going in confident and leaving either very happy or disappointed. He ate at almost every station, from fried ice cream and Oreo's to jumbo slices of deep fried pizza and hot dogs on sticks. They had been there for 30 minutes and the blonde had acquired a giant teddy bear, 2 big purple monkeys, a banana wearing a Jamaican hat, and multiple super hero capes and collectibles.

Arthur was about to take the other's wallet, afraid he was going to spend all his money, when the couple stumbled onto a certain booth.

"Oh my GOSH! Arthur, come on!" Alfred grabbed the other's arm and ran up to the booth.

"A photo booth?" Arthur asked.

"Yes!" The blonde squealed. "I want to get my picture taken with you! Please Artie?"

"Alfred-"

"Please?" The blonde flashed his best puppy dog face, and the giant teddy bear in his hand wasn't helping Arthur at all.

"Fine."

"Yay! Come on!" Alfred pushed the other into the small booth.

After situating all his prizes on the booth's floor, Alfred paid and got ready for the pictures.

"Smile!"

*Click!*

"Did you smile?" Alfred turned to the frowning blonde. He moved his way onto Arthur's lap and used his fingers to push the corners of the grimacing mouth up.

*Click!*

"You're making me miss the pictures! Will you please just smile?" The blonde turned back to the camera to feel something soft touch his cheek. His face immediately lit up in a bright pink.

*Click!*

"Arthur! You're making me-" Alfred turned to gently hit the man under him, but his arm was caught and pulled away from him. The same sensation that had touched his face connected with his lips, making his face turn a deeper pink and eventually red.

*Click!"

Alfred pushed himself off of the other as said other picked up the photos and laughed. "We're going to frame these!"

* * *

**Aw, I thought of something last minute that happened to be cute. :)**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review! **

**Tell me what ship you want me to write about next! I'm kind of out of ideas here...**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	7. Morning at the Gym

**Hey everyone! So this was a requested chapter by thenordic5forever96!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DenmarkXNorway**

Abel woke up to a very loud noise coming from the kitchen. Slowly rising to his feet, he went to go see what it was.

"Lukas."

"Yes?"

"It's 5 in the morning on a Saturday." The blonde rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm making a smoothie so I can head to the gym." The blonde stated, pushing the loudest button on the blender.

"Well, I'm not going to get anymore sleep, so I'm coming with."

"No you're not." Lukas dumped his mixture in a tumbler before grabbing his gym bag and heading towards the door.

"Why, you little-"

"And don't follow me." He slammed the door behind him.

_**~At the Gym~**_

Lukas was having a decent morning. He was listening to his music as he jogged the treadmill. Being undisturbed was refreshing to the blonde.

"Oh, Lukas!" _Oh, no._ The blonde thought, ignoring the all too familiar voice calling him.

"Lukas, I know you can here me. Lukasssssss. Luuuukkaaassssss. If you keep ignoring me I'm going to kiss you."

"Do it and I swear I'll knock your teeth out."

"See! You can hear me!" Abel exclaimed, getting on the treadmill next to the blonde.

"What are you doing?"

"Working out. Duh. What else do you do at a gym?" Abel cranked the machine so he was going the same speed the other was.

"Disobey and annoy people."

"Am I really annoying?"

Silence.

"Wow. Well, whatever." The taller man abruptly stopped his running machine and went over to the weights. After a while, he stripped his shirt off and started doing dumbbell push ups. He was keeping up with the very fast tempo of the music being played on the overhead speakers. Lukas couldn't help but stare. Watching the blonde stand and wipe the sweat from his brow sent a shiver up the surprised blonde's spine.

_The way he wipes sweat away, runs his fingers through his golden hair, drinking from his water bottle as a single drop runs down the length of his abs and down his slightly baggy shorts..._

The shorter blonde was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Abel staring back at him. He felt heat creeping onto his face as he got of the treadmill and packed his stuff.

Lukas needed fresh air. He walked the long way back home, surprised by his ability to think and react like that. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone run up next to him.

"Hey! You walk fast when you're dazed."

"I do not- wait dazed? How did you-"

Abel just laughed. "You seriously thought I couldn't see you staring? You were so intense you looked like you were looking _through _me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't, that's why I have you!" the taller one slung an arm around Lukas as the two walked home.

* * *

**Wow. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Leave a review! **

**Have a ship for chapter 9? Leave a review to let me know!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	8. Kittens

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, but I have a week off next week, so yay! I'll be able to upload faster, so watch out for that!**

**ANYWAYS, this chapter was suggested by TheIrishPixie. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**GrecceXJapan **

All that could be heard in the couple's apartment was giggles, meows, and typing on a keyboard. Honda was violently typing away at his work on the couch as a much more carefree Heracles was playing with one of his kittens. He was shaking a toy in front of the cat, laughing as it bounded after it, just to be pulled away again.

"Honda?" The other tried starting a conversation.

"What."

"Why are you always working?"

"Because I always have work. Leave me alone." Honda watched as the dejected brunette went back to playing with the cat, who seemed to sense his mood. The kitten went up and licked Heracles on the nose, making him giggle and play with the pet once again.

_I wonder if he'd play with me like that if I wasn't so busy. _Honda thought, then mentally slapped himself. He looked back at the brunette to see him staring at him with a smile on his face.

"What." Heracles just laughed and crawled over to the other.

"You have a habit of mumbling very loud, darling." Heracles smiled, kissing the other on the nose before disappearing into his bedroom.

"Did I just say what I think I just said out loud?"

"Yes, you did!" Heracles laughed from the other room. "But don't worry, your wonderings are my command!"

"No I didn't really mean-"

"Aha! Found them!" The brunette ran back into the room and held an object up for the other to see, making said other blush madly.

"You're not putting those on me."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Why do you even have those?!"

"Because of reasons!"

"That doesn't even make-" before he could finish, black furry cat ears were placed on Honda's head. Heracles giggled and the cat below him meowed happily.

"Now," the brunette said, saving and turning off the computer. "Come play with us!"

Honda looked from his partner, currently with his arms outstretched and his face beaming, to the hyper kitten by his side, rolling and running around his ankles.

_This is my family. _Honda thought as he smiled slightly. He made his way to the living room floor, where the 3 of them stayed and played well into the night.

* * *

**THERE.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**What ship should I do next? Let me know!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix"**


	9. The Bully & The Pianist

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! This chapter was suggested by Amy Kitty Katz!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PrussiaXAustria **

Roderich was walking downtown, hoping to get away from Gilbert for the afternoon. He had just wanted to be alone, but the other didn't quite understand. Having to sneak out of his own home was no doubt outrageous, but in order to escape, inevitable.

So he walked, browsing at the little boutiques here and there, stopping to savor a sample of this, a sample of that. He had almost turned around to end his peaceful break when he saw _it._

_It _being the most beautiful piano he'd ever seen. The brunette walked in a sort of haze, cutting across many fairly busy streets to get to it. He slowly walked into the charming piano shop, taking his time to soak it all in. There were pianos _everywhere. _From oak wood with golden accents to black ones with a shiny finish. He walked over to the one in the window, the one that had caught his eye. It was a fairly big one, jet black with a nice finish and a graceful note painted on the top. He didn't want to buy it, there was no space in his shared apartment, but, oh, how he wanted to _play._ Without any kind of permission, he sat on the stool and began to play.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Gilbert had been looking for the brunette all day. It was highly rude of the man to just slip out when he had gone to shower. Gilbert expected the other to be somewhere downtown, something charming and peaceful like browsing in little shops was calming to the brunette.

He, on the other hand, would never understand.

He was about to give up his search, knowing the man would have to return home eventually, when he saw none other than Roderich in a store. Not just browsing. That'd be too subtle. He just _had_ to be _on the display_ playing for the whole town to see.

The piece being played was no doubt a very good one, and very well executed on the pianist's part. Gilbert didn't know the composer off the top of his head, but he could tell the song was one of passion, grieving and loss.

Why would Roderich be playing such a piece?

When it had ended, everyone that had stopped and watched applauded, seeming to pull the brunette out of his self induced trance. Even the shop owner complimented the man. There was no doubt that the pianist was very embarrassed by the time he exited the store and the other man caught up to him.

"What was that?" Gilbert asked as they started to walk.

"You know, I don't know." the brunette shrugged.

"I never knew you played piano."

"Probably because you're too busy picking on me to care."

"Oh, I see. So that's why you had to sneak out of your own apartment."

Silence.

"I'm sorry." Gilbert finally managed.

"For?"

"Harassing you. That's not how room mates-or even partners- should treat each other. So I'm sorry."

"You mean it this time?"

All that Roderich got as an answer was a kiss on the nose and a big smile.

* * *

**Aww. ^_^ **

**Did you Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**Want me to write about your ship? All you have to do is ask...**

**ANYWAYS, Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix**


	10. A Rainy Day at the Park

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This chapter is brought to you by Emma-Sempai. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RussiaXCanada**

Matthew felt like he was going to touch the sky. Either that or fall and seriously injure himself. The blond was currently on a swing set, the same one he had been on for at least 10 minutes. Now, given, Matthew was a grown man, but who said grown men couldn't swing on a swing set?

If someone had said that, Matthew wasn't listening.

A fairly taller man was watching the blonde from afar, sitting on a picnic blanket while preparing a lunch. He looked dangerous, intimidating, and a little bit on the stalker side. He watched the blonde intently as he swung higher and higher. After setting out the food, Ivan leaned back against a nearby tree. He wanted to get a quick nap in before the other got hungry.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Ivan? Ivan!" Matthew laughed as he shook the blonde awake. "You're a mighty hard sleeper!" He sat down next to the barely awake man.

"Sorry. How long was I asleep?"

"About 20 minutes. Some ants got to the food..." Matthew said, pointing to the now peppered sandwiches and sides.

"Oh my gosh. I am _so_ sorry. I set them out before I fell asleep and-"

"It's fine." the blonde smiled, kissing the other on the nose before standing. "Let's trash this food."

After 10 minutes and 5 runs to the nearest trashcan, they had finally cleaned up their mess.

"Thanks for helping me clean up. Do you want to keep playing or-"

"Why are you sweating?"

"What? I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Matthew said, standing on his tip toes to wipe the water from Ivan's forehead.

"Did you spill something? Because it's on my arm too- _oh no."_ Before the couple could react, they were caught in a down pour. Their clothes were immediately soaked through.

"Hurry, Matthew, to the car!" Ivan yelled over the rain.

"Are you kidding?! We never get rain!" He yelled back, running over to the drenched swings. He stood on the wet plastic and began swinging. He was cheering and laughing the whole time, while Ivan stood and watched. "Ivan! Come on!" the blonde beckoned, jumping off the swing and running towards him. He grabbed Ivan by the hands and kissed him, softly and sweetly, before pulling him to the swing set.

So the two spent their afternoon in the rain, dancing, swinging, and enjoying each other.

And got a nasty cold for it the next day.

* * *

**Boom. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**Let me know what ship you want me to write about!**

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


	11. The Wedding in the Woods

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! This chapter is brought to you by denmark-official. They're not grown men, if you couldn't tell by the first paragraph...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**DenmarkXEngland **

Arthur Kirkland was currently running for his life. He ran and ran and ran. If the thing after him caught up to him, it would be very bad. And to be caught so young, barely being 6. But this boy was determined to outsmart his chaser. He ran through the forest, past trees and through bushes, over logs and under branches. He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. After he couldn't run anymore, he hid behind the biggest tree he could find. "He wont find me here." the boy whispered confidently. He cautiously looked around while panting slightly. He glanced out into the distance to see the clearing. He was almost at the finish line! If he just made it out of the woods without getting caught-

"Found ya!" Abel said, pushing the other down.

"Hey! No fair! You said no pushing!" Arthur cried, wiping dirt from his hands as he stood.

"Yeah, well I also said no hiding, and look who didn't follow that rule! I win!"

"No fair! Best 2 out of 3!"

"We agreed on one game of chase! I won, fair and square." Abel declared, sticking his tongue out at the blonde. When Arthur returned the action, it quickly became a battle of the tongues. Back and forth, they would take turns until one of them finally gave up.

Arthur had his eyes squeezed shut, determined to win at least something today. He stuck his tongue out and felt something touch the tip of it. Opening his eyes, he quickly covered his mouth as his face turned a deep crimson. "You-you touched your tongue with m-mine!"

Abel laughed. "I'll let you play another game, but I changed my prize when I win!"

"To what?!"

"You'll find out when you lose!" Abel said, running back to the starting point.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

So, once again, Arthur tried running through the woods without getting caught by the blonde, and once again, he was caught. Now Abel had really won. Arthur pouted as he marched back to the clearing around the woods. He slumped down in the grass where Lukas was sitting, waiting for them.

"Lost again, huh?" Lukas asked.

"That's because Abel is a meanie!" He started to stick his tongue out when he remembered what happened last time. His face returned to the deep red as his tongue returned to his mouth.

"I won, fair and square." Abel stated. "And now, my prize!"

"What is it?"

"You get to become my bride!"

"What?!" Arthur squealed. "But I don't want to!"

"You have no choice! You lost!" Abel laughed, picking a group of flowers of the ground. He put one in Arthur's hair, and the rest in his hand.

"Let the wedding begin!"

**XxxxxxxxxX**

So, the three stood in formation: Lukas, being the priest (against his will) and the other two standing across from each other, Abel smiling at Arthur, and Arthur frowning, with a scarlet dusting to his cheeks and white lilies in his hair and hands.

"Blah blah blah, kiss the bride." Lukas droned.

"Do I really have to?" Arthur cried, receiving nods from the other two. With a sigh, he leaned forward and stuck his lips out in a pucker. Abel pressed his lips against the waiting blondes, while said blonde stood there shocked. Abel's kissed made his stomach feel funny, and when he pulled away, there was a tingling on them. But it made him happy.

"Be my bride forever!" Abel demanded, smiling.

All the other did was return the big smile. "Okay!"

* * *

**Isn't that cute.**

**Did you Like it? Hate it? LOVE IT! You know what to do, leave a review!**

**Let me know what ship to do next!**

**I HAVE A NEW POLL UP! What OT3 should I write about? America X England X Canada is an option! If you want to see the rest, go vote now!**

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies! **

**~Alix **


	12. The Elevator

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This chapter is brought to you by denmark-official.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**TurkeyXEngland **

_Just breathe, Arthur. Just Breathe. You can do this. _Arthur told himself as he boarded the elevator. It had been a normal work day, and the blonde had just wanted to go home and get some rest, when he requested the elevator, just to see Sadik standing inside. He smiled, as always, and Arthur gave an awkward smile back. Why was it awkward, you ask?

Because A) Sadik was Arthur's unrequited love since college and B) The two were the only ones in the elevator. _For a 65 floor ride._

"So, how's work been?" The brunette asked, trying to start up a conversation with his junior. Said man's heart was beating so loud, he had to repeat himself.

"Oh! Uh, fine, I guess. I mean, it was a lot more fun before you transferred. I mean- be-because people were getting their work done and-and yeah..." _SMOOTH, ARTHUR. _He chided himself.

The other just laughed. "So I made things fun?"

"No! I-I mean yes! But you also helped people get their w-work done, s-so. A lot of people miss you." Arthur could've sworn he saw the man side step towards him.

"Do you miss me?"

"W-what?!" The blonde blushed. "No!"

The brunette put a hand over his heart. "Ouch. I would at least hope my assistant missed me!"

"I do miss you." Arthur mumbled.

"Oh? Really? What do you miss about me?"

"...The friendly atmosphere around you. And your smile." The blonde's face turned a deep red.

"You like me, Mr. Kirkland, don't you?"

"Of course! You're a very friendly coworker of mine-"

The brunette set his bag down before going over to the button panel. He hit the stop button, halting the elevator.

"What was that for?!" Arthur asked as the man walked towards him, eventually pinning him against the wall. Sadik put his arm on the wall as he leaned down to the smaller man.

"We both know what kind of _like_ I'm talking about."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Arthur." Sadik whispered in the blonde's ear, making the man shudder.

"S-Sadik..." The flustered man whispered.

"Just admit your feelings and I'll stop." He said, gently blowing air on the mans ear and down his neck. Arthur gasped from the coolness. He felt his legs slowly giving out. The brunette snaked an arm around the other's waist while kissing the blonde's jawline.

"Ready to admit now?" The man smiled as he kissed the others neck.

"Yes! Fine! I like you, okay?!" Arthur said, clutching the man's arms to hold himself up.

"Good boy." Sadik said, tilting Arthur's chin upward before kissing him.

And the two didn't leave the elevator for another 20 minutes.

* * *

**Woah there. That got a little smutty at the end there. I apologize if some people got uncomfortable.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**Know anybody that needs something beta read? Go check out my beta profile!**

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL. DO IT.**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	13. The Hill

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! This chapter is brought to you by aliceinanime.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**PrussiaXAmerica **

_Why am I doing this? _Alfred thought. Every ounce of his being was telling him not to, but he started up the hill anyway. It had been years since he last saw who he was currently heading towards, but a simple note in his mailbox had intrigued him.

_Alfred,_

_I'm back. For 3 days only. Meet me where we first met, at noon sharp tomorrow. _

_I look forward to your presence. _

_~Gil_

Knowing the man was back, even for a short while, excited the blonde. He was hesitant at first, remembering that they had parted on not such a sweet note as you'd think, but reading the small note over and over made him realize just how much his blue eyes yearned to get lost in the red ones once again.

So, that would explain his trudging up an unnecessarily steep hill to see the man once again. He wondered why the two of them had picked such a high place to meet, but he smiled as he remembered the other man's response.

"This way, no one can watch us and be jealous of our love!" Gilbert had smiled so sweetly and so easily back then, always taking the blondes hand and running with him up the hill until they reached the top. There, they would talk and laugh and tell secrets and make plans.

Plans that unfortunately went nowhere.

Gilberts dad had found out about their relationship and instantly planned to move. This had sent the couple into a spiral of fights and arguments, that only resulted in broken hearts and even more shattered promises.

The two were very young back then, barely the age of 15. Could they have known the meaning of the word love? Possibly. All Alfred knew at that moment was that he wanted to see Gilbert.

So he ran the rest of the way up, panting and shocking himself at his sudden laziness. He finally reached the top and saw Gilbert standing there, his back to Alfred. He was looking over the small playground below, where 4 children were gathered around the solo swing set, swinging and jumping off so their friend could do the same.

The blonde slowly approached the man. He stood next to him, and silently took Gilbert's hand in his. "Remember when we used to watch kids play on that, back when it was so brand new?" Gilbert had asked, making Alfred smile.

"Yeah. You would always say that'd be our kids someday down there. We'd take them here and watch them run about while we stayed on the hill."

Gilbert sighed. "I miss those days." He said turning to the man before caressing his cheek. "And I miss you."

The blonde leaned into the mans touch, letting it be known that he felt the same way. "You told me you'd come back-"

"And every time I tried, my dad conveniently had something else for me to do." Gilbert sighed, looking into the sky blue eyes. They were still as he remembered them, still breathtaking and radiating with such a happiness, it would only make sense for you to stare. The man briefly wondered if the happiness in those eyes was due to him. He slowly leaned down and kissed the blonde, letting his old passion come ablaze once again. He felt the old fluttery feeling in his stomach and couldn't help but smile as he kissed Alfred. This was the only person that could make him feel the way he did, and he intended on keeping it that way. He broke the kiss when the need for air became an issue, and the two stared at each other in a beautiful silence.

"Can we go back to way things used to be? Please?" Alfred begged, staring into those stunning red eyes. Gilbert smiled genuinely for the first time in ages.

"If we must."

Alfred would never know if his teenage self knew the meaning of the word love, but he did know one thing.

To him, the only meaning of love was the man standing in front of him.

* * *

**Aww. Isn't that sweet. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**Have you voted on my poll yet? It would make a very crazy author very happy...**

**Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	14. A Forgotten Package & A Forgotten Man

**Hey Hi Hello everyone! This chapter is brought to you by aliceinanime.**

**Warning: This is a sad one. Because I'm feeling especially sad today. Sorry. **

* * *

**GermanyXAmerica **

It was a normal Saturday morning. Alfred woke up alone in a bed made for two, lazed around for 30 minutes before doing his weekly errands. He was dressed and headed out the door when he almost tripped on a package outside his apartment. It was a worn brown box with rope like string tied around it. It was addressed to him, but the sender's name was faded. Confused, Alfred brought the box inside and set it down on his coffee table. He sat across from the box and contemplated opening it.

_Who would send me something so old? Maybe they have the wrong person? If that's the case, it'd be rather rude to open another's things. _After fighting with himself for 10 minutes, he slowly picked up the box.

The string around it was old and slipped off easily. He discovered that it had been wrapped in brown paper, and the box was white. That was odd. Who did he know that didn't have access to normal wrapping paper? He carefully opened the box to reveal a stack of letters, all addressed to him. Again, the sender's name was faded, but it was different from the one on the box. He slowly opened the letter on top.

_6/10/10_

_My Dearest Alfred,_

_I just arrived to camp yesterday, so I decided to sit down and write. I did say I'd write every month at least. _

_Yesterday was just Orientation. I met a few of the guys I'm going to be rooming with for the next year. I really hope they turn out to be nice people. _

_I miss you already. And I love you dearly. Just remember that. _

_This is hard for you, I know. It was hard turning away from your sparkling blue eyes, crying for me. And I told you I'd never make you cry._

_But we both know what me passing this camp would mean. I could provide everything you ever wanted and needed. We could go anywhere your heart desired._

_I'm at this camp for you._

_I need you to be strong for me, okay? It's only a little over 54 weeks until I'm back home, and we're together again. Until then, I want you to make a list of all the things you want me to buy you when I get back. Keep yourself busy. :)_

_I will always love you,_

_Ludwig_

_Ludwig? _Alfred thought as he folded the letter back. There were only 2 letters left. _Yeah, he kept his promise of mailing every month. _The blonde rolled his eyes as he opened the second letter.

_9/28/10_

_Alfred,_

_I am so sorry I haven't been mailing you. Things got a lot rougher a lot quicker than expected, at least for me. The guys in my cabin saw your name at the top of one of the letters. They keep holding me down and burning them before I can mail them off. I found out the hard way that their homophobes. _

_But who cares, right? Because, in all honesty, they're just jealous they don't have anyone that loves them. They don't have anyone that writes them the way we write, they don't have anyone to worry about. They just have their pathetic little selves and it sickens me. _

_Anyways, they've been giving me a hard time. I asked the coach for a room change, but he said I have to take it like a man. So I sneak away at night to mail these off. I just want them to reach you._

_I love you dearly,_

_Ludwig._

Alfred was on the brink of tears as he closed the 2nd letter back. What all had Ludwig gone through at that camp? It was just a stupid job training camp, not the fucking army! He cautiously opened the last letter.

_2/5/11_

_My Lovely Alfred,_

_Things have gotten a lot worse over here. The men in my cabin are really tired of me. They tried to force me to break up with you several times, but I've refused. I mean, I'm here for you. So if we break up, I could come home, but I wouldn't have a place to call home anymore. They're going to regret the day they messed with me. They'll see. They'll all see._

_I have just been informed that you have been in a coma all this time. Due to some drunk driving accident? I am highly worried for you. Are you alright? I thought you were mad at me leaving, that's why you haven't responded. Please wake up, Alfred. I don't know what'd I do if you didn't. _

_I have only a few more months before I can come home again. Do you even remember I'm gone? _

_Please wake up. I need to know you're okay. Something about the way my cabin mates are looking at me tells me that I wont make out of this camp. _

_I want you to know I love you dearly. So much. _

_Ludwig._

Is that why the hadn't read the letters before? Because of that car accident years ago? How long was he out? And what did that mean, you wont make out of the camp? Wasn't he still there? Alfred had thought that Ludwig either never finished the camp and stopped writing, or he graduated secretly and just disappeared. Both situations left an ugly scar on his heart. He found a folded piece of paper as one question wracked his brain.

Where was Ludwig?

**3/1/11**

**To whom it may concern,**

**We regret to inform you that Ludwig has died. He was pronounced dead at 2:43pm on Monday, February 14th. His cause of death was a single stab wound to the chest by one of his cabin mates, who is being prosecuted currently.**

**We are sorry for your loss.**

Alfred couldn't believe what he was reading. All this time, he had waited for Ludwig to come back, and he was dead? He crumpled the note in his hands and brought both to his face as he silently cried.

_I'm at this camp for you. _

The blonde gripped his hair in frustration. Why was Ludwig such an idiot sometimes? He didn't have to have a year of job training at some damn camp to make Alfred happy! He had been happy and contempt with just the two of them, but now he didn't know what to feel. He curled up in a ball on the couch as reality slowly sunk in.

Ludwig was gone. And he hadn't even the chance to say goodbye. With this thought, Alfred slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Wow. I warned you.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**Did you go vote on my poll? Do it now! **

**Are you guys liking this? Because I'm thinking of stopping the series at Chapter 20. Should I? Let me know!**

**ANWAYS, Until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix**


	15. A Fight in the Hospital

**Hey Hi Hello there! This chapter is brought to you by lesbianmagari.**

**Another sad one. Because I like doing sad ones. I don't know why, so don't ask.**

* * *

**Norway X Canada**

"What are you doing here?" Lukas whispered. He was half appalled and half surprised to see the blonde standing there. The two hadn't talked for months despite their 'it's complicated' on and off relationship. It didn't help much that Lukas had tried walking home after drinking his most recent breakup away. A small stumbling and hiccupping man was an easy target for the nearest gang.

And that's why the two were currently at the local hospital. Matthew with a briefcase and Lukas with a cold glare. Matthew slowly walked over and sat next to his lover on the hospital bed, setting the briefcase in his lap. Feeling the other man tense made his heart sink. He wanted Lukas to feel at ease around him, not private.

"How have you been?" the blonde asked. The other shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"Lonely." He whispered.

"Lukas-" The man started, but was cut off by a sudden jolt in the mattress. Lukas had shot his head up and away from the man, doing his best to hide a scowl.

"Don't." He hissed. The healthy man just sighed and undid his briefcase.

"Here." He handed Lukas a stack of papers. "A good friend of mine knows a therapist, he said your first visit is half off."

"A therapist?" Lukas scoffed. "You really thought these would help?"

"Well, I..."

"No...just, just no. I _needed _you, Matthew. Dammit and you...you weren't there." Lukas swiftly wiped tears away as he shoved the papers back to their carrier.

"I love how you can blame everything on me!" Matthew reached his limit, leaving the papers on the bed and rising to pace the room. "How was I supposed to know you were going to become a sloppy drunk that night and get jumped? Huh?"

"You didn't have to if you had just been there from the beginning!"

"Oh, that's right. The beginning. When were 17 and naïve and so optimistic. Then we got hit with reality. _Hard. _I don't think you realize that being with your own sex doesn't usually fly in my line of work."

"And I don't think you realize when you took it too far. I get it, Matty. I really do. I was quiet about us. Even though I wanted to shout from every roof that you were mine and I was proudly yours, I couldn't. And it hurt. But I lived with it. Because that's what you do when you love someone. You do what you have to to keep the love going. You _don't _hire some girl to play your girlfriend the minute your boss starts giving you heat!"

"Well I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I had to put you through that, but I was there for me when you needed me, wasn't I?"

"That's your problem! You weren't! First of all, you didn't have to put me through any of that crap, and second, just because you drop by my apartment once a month to 'check up' on me doesn't mean you were there. What about when I had a long day at work? What if something happened at work and I was afraid to go home? Where were you? At a club, bragging about your rent a bitch! You were never there when I needed you. And every time I brought it up, you would say things would go back to the way they were. And they never did." Lukas shrugged. He was full on crying at this point, bottled up emotions flowing out of him in the form of tears. He didn't care who saw him anymore. He was tired of holding back. All those years, he's had to hold back. He could've been sitting on his death bed. No way was he going to die with regrets.

So he let the tears streak his pale face as a baffled Matthew watched. "I-I'm sorry." was all he could manage.

"Yeah." Lukas laughed softly. "I am too."

"What do you want me to do? I said I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, well, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. And some things you cant forget, no matter how hard you try."

Matthew sighed before collecting his things. "Well I guess this is it then." He was headed for the door, when he suddenly turned back around. He leaned in and connected his lips with Lukas', savoring the softness and taste of the man one last time. This lasted for a good 10 seconds before he pulled away. "Just remember that I love you." With that, Matthew turned and left.

Lukas brought his palms to his face as he continued to silently cry. "Idiot." He whispered, feeling a tingling sensation on his lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**Well damn. This one's kind of long, so enjoy.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? LOVE IT? Leave a review!**

**Don't forget to check out my profile for some upcoming stories, news, and my poll!**

**Until next time, Lovelies! **

**~Alix**


	16. Kiss Cam

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This chapter is brought to you by lesbianmagari.**

**Iceland's name is Emil. Just forewarning.**

* * *

**Iceland X Canada **

Matthew didn't like loud noises. So why he had agreed to this was beyond him. He was currently at a basketball game, in a row with Alfred, Lukas, Francis, Arthur, and Emil. He had wanted to spend the day _alone_ with Emil, but the sudden game invite from his brother had spiked his lover's interest.

So he sat there, trying to be excited about watching sweaty men run across a gym, throwing a ball into a hoop. Emil seemed to be enjoying himself, chatting with Lukas occasionally, so it made coming to the game worth it for Matthew. He watched as the home team scored and his brother jumping up and cheering. He rolled his eyes. Now he realized why his brother liked sporting events so much, it was a chance for him to be loud without judgment. Eventually, half time rolled around, and Francis and Alfred offered to get snacks. Everyone placed their orders, and soon the two men had returned with 2 nachos, 2 slices of pizza, and 2 hot dogs. They distributed the food and they began eating. Emil leaned towards Matthew and said, "You know, I'm really glad we came. I know you don't like loud noises, so thank you for coming." He smiled.

"Yeah, no problem. Maybe if you don't eat too much, we can go out to dinner after this?" Matt asked, making the white haired man smile even more.

"I would love to." Emil took Matt's hand in his and didn't let go. He turned back to Lukas as the big board in the middle of the arena started to make noise. It started showing random people on the screen from all around the dome, so Matthew didn't pay it much attention. It wasn't until it stopped on him and Emil that he got worried.

It showed the couple for a good 10 seconds before 'KissCam' was written on the screen in red bubble letters. He let go of Emil's hand and tapped him, pointing to the screen. He felt a slight blush creep across his face. Matt was about to put his head down when his face was turned towards his partners, and Emil pressed their lips together. The crowd started cheering and whooping as they broke apart, and the camera moved on to another couple. Francis and Alfred both flashed Matthew a thumbs up and a smile. He turned to Emil, who was smiling at him. "That was unexpected." The blonde said.

"Yup. And it was kind of funny."

"How so?"

"You taste like nachos." Emil stated, holding back a laugh.

* * *

**This is short, and for that I am sorry.**

**Please let me know what you think with a review! **

**ANYWAYS, until next time, Lovelies!**

**~Alix **


	17. A Note in a Book

**Hey Hi Hello Everyone! This chapter is brought to you by Mystery fan. **

**Sorry for the long wait for this one, I was procrastinating since this is my _very first _hetero couple I've written about. But here it is.**

* * *

**China x Liechtenstein**

Erika was slowly walking the public library aisle. She was hiding away from all of her friends and family, just wanting to be alone that afternoon. She gazed over the vast array of books, failing to just pick one and sit down and read. She finally settled on an older looking one with a forest green cover with black accents. It was all about superstitions and where they came from and who was most likely to believe them. She took the book to a table and opened it. On the inside of the book cover, there was a sticky note. It read:

_I enjoyed this book._

_If you want enjoyed this book,_

_or you want to talk about it, _

_you can call or text anytime._

_-Wang._

_Ps: You can call even if you didn't like the book._

That was odd. Who would leave such a random note in a public library book? Although everything about the note seemed iffy, the blonde tucked the paper away in her pocket and checked the book out.

When she got home, Erika tapped the given phone number into her cell. She sent a quick text before picking up the book.

_Hello Reader. _

_My name is Erika. _

_I have received the note you left in a book._

_I wanted to let you know that I am beginning to read it tonight._

_I hope I enjoy it as much as you did._

_-Erika. _

**XxxxxxxxxX**

The blonde woke up very late that Sunday morning. She had read the entire book out of excitement, but ended up being disappointed. She had _loathed _the thing. Every page was agony on her eyes and brain, but she finished it just so she could tell Mr. Wang about it. She checked her phone to see that she had gotten a text over night.

_Hello Erika. _

_I am glad that you have picked up the book. _

_Please let me know if you liked it or not._

_-Wang._

She shot a text back before preparing for the rest of her day.

_Hello Wang_

_I didn't like the book._

_I thought I would if I kept reading._

_I read the whole thing last night. _

_I'm sorry of it is disappointing._

_-Erika._

_PS: we can talk about other things if you like._

Erika had gone through the rest of her day without a text from Wang. She didn't even know the guy, but thinking that she might've scared him away by saying she didn't like something he did, her chest tightened slightly.

She had gotten back home when she felt a vibration. She checked her phone hastily to see a text.

_Erika,_

_I am sorry it took so long to reply._

_I have to focus on my studies._

_I am glad that you told me your opinion,_

_instead of agreeing with me to please me._

_It shows true honesty and even a little courage._

_You will make someone very happy one day._

_-Wang._

She smiled as she thought of what to reply with. She didn't know why, but she was happy talking to Wang. He was like her little secret friend that no one else knew about.

_I am glad that you complimented me. _

_It makes me very happy to have a new friend._

_You are a very humble man and I respect you for that._

_I hope we can become closer friends in the future._

_-Erika._

**_~2 Months Later~_**

Erika and Wang had been texting back and forth for about 2 months now, and the blonde had grown happier. She and Wang had become close, and she was a friend she could with about anything. They had even skyped a couple times, and he was rather handsome. She no doubt had a crush on the man, but she didn't want to mess with their bizarrely started friendship. She was walking home from the store one day when she saw Wang on her footstep.

"Wang!" She smiled, running up to him. "How did you...?"

"That doesn't matter." He smiled. "I have something I want to ask you, Erika." He had typed her name many times before, but hearing him say it for the first time sent a shiver up her spine. She nodded for him to go on.

"Will you be willing to forget our friendship?" She felt her heart sink.

"Our friendship? W-why?"

"Because, I wanted to turn it into a relationship."

"What?" She asked, as he took both of her hands in his.

"Erika, the past couple of months, we have gotten to know each other really well, and, well, I like you. A lot. And I was hoping that we could take it a step further-oof!" She had interrupted him by hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Yes! Yes! I feel exactly the same way!" She squealed. She pulled away and stared deep into his eyes.

"Please be my girlfriend." He whispered.

"With pleasure." She smiled as Wang brought Erika close for a tender kiss.

* * *

**DONE. I SWEAR I BATTLED WITH THIS CHAPTER FOR A GOOD WEEK. **

**If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a review! **

**Until next time, Darlings!**

**~Alix **


End file.
